


The Ball

by HollowSuzumi



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSuzumi/pseuds/HollowSuzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fable drabble that occurs in the middle of Anastasia's story line. It's been stressful lately, so a fun ball was suggested! Anastasia is enjoying herself as she spends time with some of her favourite people (or for this section, just one of them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little confusing, sorry, because of where it falls in Ann's timeline. It implies a bit from earlier in the story, which does have to do with the ending! If you are able to pick up the implied reference then let me know! I need to know if I need to tag it!!
> 
> No beta or editing done, so please excuse any mistakes ^^ and THANK YOU so much for reading

The laugh ripped out of her unexpectedly. Adrian stood before her with a huge grin and an outstretched hand. "I'm serious. Join me for a dance?"

"For someone wanting to stick to the shadows, you are standing out," she said through a smile. Adrian's vibrant red suit easily outshined the blue and green outfits that was currently in fashion. Unlike usual, he wore no makeup from what Anastasia could see around his mask. His brown hair sat unstyled and wavy. It was just him. There was no callous attitude that he often wore when in public. This was genuinely Adrian. 

"Well, I don't try to. I'm just that handsome." a sly smirk slid onto his face, but evolved into a softer look. "Speaking about looking wonderful, you look beautiful Ann. You haven't looked this relaxed in a while." 

The small hint of concern was caught by Anastasia, but she pushed it to the side. "I am happy! Walter's idea for a ball was wonderful and it looks like everything is going smoothly." Her eyes searched around the large room, momentarily watching the dancers spin. 

The nobles made room for the lower class people who were invited to join. All looked as if they had smiles on their faces as they moved around. This ball was meant to be just a fun event to share with the people of Albion and it was a success. Any snide or rude guests were quietly asked to leave by the servants who were working. That certainly helped keep the atmosphere light and happy. Despite all this, there was something off. Anastasia could not put her finger on what it was, but something wasn't right.

Adrian caught the scrunching of her eyebrows and quickly stated, "You still haven't answered my offer, you know. You simply can't just turn magnificent me away!" 

The cheeky tone grabbed all of Anastasia's attention once again. "What if I do? It wouldn't be the first time," she replied in a teasing tone.

"Aah, but I have had you hooked since you saw the library at my mansion"

"Dammit, it's only because you have a lot of first editions! But I do accept your offer. I want to see if you can really dance as well as you say you do!"

Adrian gaped at her for a second. "How preposterous! I will show you that I dance far better than anyone else!" With that proclamation, they hooked arms and laughed their way into the dancers.

All was well as they spun among the frills and bows of the other colorful dancers, but up on a balcony stood a man dressed in a white suit. His eyes pierced the dance floor, watching the tall couple dance. He was angry and it showed as his hands clenched the railing in front of him. His thoughts coursed through his brain. 'He is dancing with MY wife. Reaver shouldn't be here. He should not be here!'


End file.
